Watashi no kōru o matsu
by ShAdEJaZMiiN
Summary: Un día Haru recibe la llamada de una persona de su pasado, la cual regresara con él y traera grandes estragos a su vida y no solo a él sino también a Rin... Muchas cosas pasaran a todo el grupo de Natacion. Amor, desamor, recuerdos del pasado, competencias y humor. Ok.. Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad por favor
1. Prologo

**Riiiiin… Riiiiin… Riiiiin…**

-Moshi Moshi- contesto una voz masculina después de haber contestado el celular que estaba sonando hace unos segundos

- Buenas tardes, me podría comunicar con Nanase Haruka por favor.- decía una dulce voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mm… con el habla.-

-Ahhh… Haru-chan, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!, te he estado llamando desde hace mucho pero no contestas y al fin lo has hecho. Kyaaaaaaa.- decía la joven del otro lado de la línea, mientras soltaba uno que otro grito de emoción, dejando a un sorprendido y un poco aturdido _**(N.A. **__**Por los gritos**__**)**_ oji-azul.

-Mm… ¿XXXX?- pregunto un dudoso oji-azul

-Hai… Haru-chan hace mucho que te llamo y no me contestas, mou… debes de dejar esa costumbre de dejar tu celular en casa.-

-Mm… Gomen, pero ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Nee... Haru-chan no seas muy frio conmigo, mou… el trabajo es muy estresante y aquí me siento muy solita, así que quería regresar al lugar donde pertenezco y ser una adolescente normal como debí de haberlo sido, pero no tengo un lugar en donde quedarme así que quería preguntarte, si me permitirías quedarme un tiempo en tu casa.- dijo la joven sorprendiendo un poco al oji-azul –claro que solo será por un tiempo, hasta que consiga un departamento el cual comprar y después ya no te molestare más… Nee… Haru-chan entonces ¿si me dejarías quedarme en tu casa?-

-Si.-

-Además yo te pagaría renta y haría los trabajos domesti… **¡**Un Momento**!** acabas de decir que ¿sí?- pregunto la joven un poco sorprendida por la respuesta

-Si.- volvió a responder el oji-azul, mientras separaba un poco su celular del oído.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… HARU-CHAN ¡ERES EL MEJOR!, enserio que lo eres ¡TE ADORO!, muchas gracias por recibirme ¡por favor cuida de mí!, Nee… Haru-chan de regalo por haberme recibido en tu casa te llevare una sorpresa…-

-Mm… y ¿Cuándo llegas?-

-Mm… Hoy es Viernes y me llevara un día entero hacer mi maleta, hacer algunos trámites y otros pendientes más… además de que es un día y medio de viaje… Mm... Yo digo que el lunes en la tarde llego.-

-Entiendo.- respondió el oji-azul mientras se encaminaba a una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina _**(**__**antes se encontraba en el recibidor**__**)**_.

-Bueno Haru-chan me tengo que ir, tengo que empezar a empacar las cosas para el viaje.-

-Mm… Entonces te veo el lunes en la tarde.-

-Hai. Bueno Haru-chan me despido. Bye.-

-Adiós.- dijo antes de colgar, pero antes de hacerlo una voz lo detuvo.

-Haru…- pasaron unos segundos para que la voz que lo detuvo se volviera a escuchar

-**Te Amo…**- dijo en un susurro la joven para luego cortar la llamada y dejar a un perplejo oji-azul

-Yo también…-dijo en un susurro el oji-azul, para luego lanzar un suspiro y terminar cerrando los ojos, mientras recibía los últimos rayos del sol, antes de que este se ocultara completamente.


	2. Capitulo 1

Ohayo espero y les guste este nuevo capitulo y esta historia.

**Notas de Autora: E**spero que a todos esta historia les guste, soy nueva en esto asi que por favor tenganme un poco de paciencia y acepto criticas de todo tipo... Este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que les guste ademas de que estoy estrenando cuenta jijijiji :3

**Diclaimer: **

Este anime y sus personajes no me pretenece, les pertenecen a Kōji Ōji (Escritor) y a Futoshi Nishiya (Ilustrador). Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos personajes que ire incorporando a lo largo de la historia

**Aclaraciones:**

DIALOGO: -jajajajajajaja-

PENSAMIENTOS: (_JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA)_

NOTAS DE AUTOR: (**N.A. Jajajajaja**)

LLAMADAS POR CELULAR: -_/Jajajajajajajaja/.-_

FLASH BACK: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_**  
><strong>_

CAMBIO DE ESCENA: **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Advertencia:**

Habra momentos en que los personajes sufriran un poco de de OOC (_Out Of Character_), pero tratare de no salirme mucho de su personalidad y caracter, ya que me encantan tal como son...

Bueno sin mas que decir **_¡_****_Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy!_**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos días después desde la llamada de esa joven misteriosa y Haru. Todo el fin de semana había estado normal para el joven ojiazul, lo único extraño era que estaba más pensativo de lo normal y eso sí que les extraño a sus amigos ya que cuando le preguntaban algo Haru parecía estar en sumergido en sus pensamientos y necesitaban llamarle varias veces para que regresara en sí, pero eso es otra historia…<p>

Era lunes en la mañana y como era costumbre todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases, entre ellos Nanase Haruka el cual se encontraba viendo por la ventana distraídamente.

-Nanase-san...-

-(_Hoy es el_ día…)- pensaba Haru sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras seguía observando por la ventana.

-Nanase-san…-

- (_Hoy la veré de nuevo…_)

-Nanase-san…-

- (Habrá_ cambiado_ muc…)-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito, que lo hicieron volver a la realidad.

- ¡NANASEEE-SAAN!- grito la profesora Amakata Miho, quien se encontraba enfrente de él escritorio del mencionado, mientras este la miraba desconcertado y miraba a su alrededor para observar que ya nadie se encontraba en el salón además de él, la profesora y Makoto.

-Haru…

-Nanase-san, ya es hora del descanso así que ya puede salir.- Dijo la profesora mientras el mencionado asentía y salía del salón junto con su amigo que lo veía preocupado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y Gou se encontraban almorzando en la azotea mientras todos conversaban (**N.A. Excepto Haru que solo contestaba cuando era necesario**).

-Chicos estaba investigando y en unas semanas se realizara un nuevo torneo de natación. Los que queden en tercer lugar ganaran un viaje todo pagado a las aguas termales, el segundo lugar ganara 10,000 dólares para el club de natación que gano ese lugar y el primer lugar recibirá el mismo premio que el segundo y tercer lugar, pero también recibirán un premio adicional y único.- decía con estrellitas en los ojos la única mujer que se encontraba en el grupo, mientras que esta sacaba un anuncio de él torneo y se los enseñaba como si fuera de lo más sagrado.

-Wow… Gou-chan eso es fantástico.-

-Nunca había escuchado de este torneo de natación, casi por lo regular se realizan torneos regionales, estatales y nacionales.- decía el castaño mientras tomaba el anuncio de las manos de la peliroja y lo leía.

-Es que este torneo esta promocionado por una de las empresas del entretenimiento, para ganar más fama y donar dinero a las escuelas de nivel preparatoria, estos torneos los realizan una vez al año y donan dinero para diferentes clubs de deportes en diferentes lugares de Japón, este año toco el club de natación, en esta región. Además de que deben de ganar el primer lugar, ya que **¡**Siempre debemos de tener metas ambiciosas**!** Jojojo.- decía mientras reía como loca y a los demás les salía una gotita en la frente, menos Haru que siguió comiendo su almuerzo.

-Y no será que quieras que participemos en este torneo y ganemos el primer lugar **¿**Por qué quieres ganar el premio de un concierto privado con Tuyoki Nana**?**- decía el castaño haciendo que Gou parara de reír y asi su risa de psicopata fuera remplazada por una nerviosa, mientras Haru alzaba la vista para analizar el anuncio que sostenía Makoto.

-Tuyoki Nana, cantante y actriz profesional está en el oficio del espectáculo desde que tiene 14 años, antes de ser una estrella ella estudio cinco años en una escuela en Australia, además es una de las cantantes más reconocidas en Japón y América por su hermoso trabajo.- decía el peli-azabache mientras se acomodaba los lentes y hacia posee como si fuera un detective profesional.

-Wow… Rei-chan tu si sabes muchas cosas.- decía Nagisa mientras comía un poco de su gigantesco pan.

-Nagisa…-

-Ahora que recuerdo onii-chan dijo que no iba a poder venir hoy, ya que hoy es…- pero no pudieron seguir conversando ya que algo los interrumpió.

**Riiiiin… Riiiiin… Riiiiin…**

-/_Moshi Moshi_/.- Contesto Haru, ya que su celular había sonado e interrumpido la conversación

-/_Haru-chan, ohayo perdón por molestar, pero te quería pedir un gran favor_/.-

-_/Mm… está bien/_.- decía el ojiazul

-_/Lo que sucede es que llegue más pronto de lo que esperaba/_.- decía la joven mientras que Haru abría los ojos sorprendidos y sus amigos lo miraban con cara de ¿con quién rayos hablas?.

_-/Así que deje mis maletas en tu casa, espero y no te moleste/.-_

_-/No, no me molesta/.- _decia el ojiazul mientras recobraba la compostura

_-/Okey, ¡muchas gracias!. Y es que el regalo que te quiero dar, te lo daria cuando llegaras a casa, pero si te esperaba tu regalo se va a estropear, así que te traje tu regalo a la preparatoria pero no sé dónde te encuentras/.- _decía la joven un poco apenada

-_/ ¿Dónde estás? /.- _pregunto el ojiazul mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la rejilla que se encontraba por precaución en la azotea.

-/_En el único lugar que tú y yo podemos ser libres…/.- _decía la joven con un tono de voz juguetón

-_/ Agua… /.- _susurro el ojiazul

-_/Exacto, me encuentro en la piscina de la preparatoria. Aqui te espero bye~/.- _dijo la joven para luego colgar el celular

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA**

-Haru…- intento hablarle el castaño al ojiazul pero este salió corriendo directo a las escaleras, dejando perplejos a sus amigos.

Mientras estos, después de unos segundos intercambiaron miradas y salieron disparados por el mismo lugar que había salido el ojiazul minutos atrás y empezarlo a seguir hasta que cinco minutos después lograron darle alcance en la piscina del club.

-Haruka-sempai ah… sí que sabe ah… correr muy rápido ah…-

-Haru-chan ah… no vuelvas ah… correr así ah… otra vez…- decía Nagisa intentando recuperando el aliento

-Mou... ah ya no siento... ah las piernas... ah de tanto correr...- decía la pelirroja mientras respiraba a grandes bocanadas sentada en el piso

-Haru, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el castaño después de haber recuperado el aliento y ver preocupado al ojiazul, que se encontraba petrificado con los ojos abiertos como platos ademas se encontraba muy pálido y lo hubiera seguido analizando pero una voz lo interrumpió.

- Ha… Haru-chan...-

* * *

><p>Y ese fue el primer capitulo espero que les guste mucho.<p>

Manden reviews ¡onegai! aunque sean criticas ya que eso me ayudara a fortalecer mi trabajo...

Intentare hacer todo lo posible para que los caracteres de los personajes sean los mismos y no cambien mucho, asi que si llego a cambiar el caracter de un personaje drasticamente me lo podrian comentar onegai o si estoy haciendo una cosa mal tambien.

Sayonara~~


	3. Capitulo 2

Ohayo~

Bueno este es un nuevo capitulo así que espero que les guste mucho y siento el haberme tardado mucho pero es que la imaginación me llega a montones pero no el tiempo asi que por lo menos tratare de subir uno o dos capitulos a la semana.

**Diclaimer:**

Este anime y sus personajes no me pretenece, les pertenecen a Kōji Ōji (Escritor) y a Futoshi Nishiya (Ilustrador). Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos personajes que ire incorporando a lo largo de la historia

**Aclaraciones:**

DIALOGO: -jajajajajajaja-

PENSAMIENTOS: (_JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA)_

NOTAS DE AUTOR: (**N.A. Jajajajaja**)

LLAMADAS POR CELULAR: -_/Jajajajajajajaja/.-_

FLASH BACK: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_**  
><strong>_

CAMBIO DE ESCENA: **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Advertencia:**

Habra momentos en que los personajes sufriran un poco de de OOC (_Out Of Character_), pero tratare de no salirme mucho de su personalidad y caracter, ya que me encantan tal como son...

Bueno sin mas que decir **_¡_****_Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy!_**

* * *

><p>-Ha… Haru-chan…-<p>

Esa voz llamo la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo que estos voltearan a ver dónde provenía dicha voz, encontrándose con una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, ella vestía unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes ajustada con franjas horizontales de color negro y blanco y encima de esta un chaleco negro el cual se encontraba abierta y calzaba unos _converse_ negros, se podía apreciar que su cuerpo se encontraba muy bien formado. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro y lacio el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura y se encontraba suelto, su color de piel era ligeramente bronceada al igual que la de Haru solo un poco más clara, sus labios eran rosados y carnosos lo cual los hacían tentadores y estos se encontraban pintados con una fina capa de brillo labial y su nariz abotonada, pero lo que más les llamo la atención eran aquellos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules, los cuales ahorita se encontraban llenos de lágrimas y que ella quería contener sin mucho éxito ya que varias de ellas se encontraban cayendo por sus mejillas. Aquella hermosa joven les llamo la atención, pero sobre todo los dejo con una intriga ya que sentía que la habían visto en otro lugar.

-Ha… Haru-chan, eres tú…- pregunto la pelinegra, mientras colocaba una mano encima de su boca para intentar cubrir los sollozos que salían de su boca. Mientras el ojiazul aun impresionado asentía y los demás los miraban curiosos.

-Ha… Haru-chan…- dijo la pelinegra sin poder contenerse más y sin importarle los espectadores, salió corriendo directo a el ojiazul, cuando llego junto a él, ella se lanzó al ojiazul (**N.A. literalmente**) sacándolo de su impresión, para después abrazarlo por la cadera mientras escondía la cara en el pecho del ojiazul, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos y mayor fue su sorpresa ver que Haru correspondiera el abrazo de la misma forma mientras ocultaba su rostro en el espacio del cuello y aspiraba el aroma que emanaba la pelinegra, todo bajo la atónita mirada de los chicos.

-Haru-chan, ¡Te Extrañe Mucho!- decía en un susurro la pelinegra, solo para que ella y el ojiazul lo escucharan.

-Mm…-

-Estoy en casa Haru…- decía la pelinegra, mientras soltaba unas lágrimas y abrazaba más fuerte al ojiazul temiendo que ese momento solo fuera un sueño, como muchas veces le había ocurrido con anterioridad, pero todas esas ideas se esfumaron al sentir como el ojiazul la estrechaba más en sus brazos y así poder aspirar aquella colonia masculina natural que tanto había extrañado. Aquel simple gesto hizo que el momento se volviera más cálido y reconfortante para aquellos dos jóvenes, y hubieran continuado abrazados si no hubiera sido por el sonido de un _click _y una voz_, _lo que hizo que volvieran de golpe a la realidad y los dos rompieran el abrazo con un gran sonrojo por parte de la pelinegra y un sonrojo apenas visible por parte del ojiazul el cual volteo la mirada.

-Etto… Haruka-sempai, no me gustaría interrumpir un momento tan íntimo, pero nos podría decir lo que está sucediendo.- pregunto Rei, quien fue el primero en reaccionar, para después ver que rompieron el abrazo.

-Jejeje… Siento mucho que tuvieran que ver eso **¡**Gomenasai**!**, mi nombre es Sakuya Alexiel.- decía la pelinegra mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

- Ah mucho gusto, Sakuya-san yo soy Tachibana Makoto.- decía el castaño mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia seguidamente de los otros

-Yo soy Hazuki Nagisa.-

-Ryugazaki Rei.-

- Y yo soy Matsuoka Gou (Kou). Aunque siento que la conozco de algún lugar Sakuya-san.-

-Mmm… No, no, no.- decía la pelinegra mientras negaba con la cabeza- llámenme Alexiel o Alex.

-Mm… Alexiel-san no es por ser cotilla, pero me podría decir qué relación tiene con Haruka-sempai.-

-Claro, yo soy la…-pero no pudo continuar ya que una voz la interrumpió.

- Ella es mi novia.- dijo al ojiazul mientras tomaba la mano a la pelinegra y la atraía hacia él, sacándole una gotita al estilo anime a su acompañante y dejando perplejos a los demás espectadores.

-No…Novios…-

-Mm… si, somos novios.- decía divertida la pelinegra afirmando lo que había dicho el ojiazul dejando mudos a los presentes.

-Siento mucho, que nos conociéramos de esta forma, pero tengo varias cosas que hacer y les tendré que robar un solo por unas horas a Haru, así que con permiso.- decía mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a los chicos que todavía se encontraban en shock (**N.A Pobres la noticia los ha dejado impactados**), para después tomar la mano de Haru y tirar de ella, mientras este la seguía y se despedía de la mano.

- No... Novios… ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?- balbuceaba el rubio un poco shockeado, mientras señalando a la nada

-Lo siento Nagisa, creo que se lo tendrás que preguntar mañana.- decía el castaño saliendo del shock mientras veía como se alejaban esos dos pelinegros, pero lo que más le prestaba atención era la mano entrelazada de aquellos dos, mientras sonreía levemente.

-Es ella… estoy segura que es ella… no puede ser alguien más… es ella.- balbuceaba la pelirroja viendo hacia la pareja, llamando la atención de los tres hombres presentes

-Sucede algo Gou-san.-

-…Ella…- decía mientras señalaba a la joven pelinegra antes de perderlos de vista.

-¿Qué sucede con Alexiel-san? Gou-chan.- decía él castaño mientras veía como la pelirroja sacaba el cartel que les había mostrado anteriormente y lo observaba con atención

-Alexiel-san es Tuyoki Nana.- decía la pelirroja mientras les mostraba el anuncio a los demás. Y en efecto en aquel anuncio se encontraban los datos del torneo y de fondo se encontraba la foto de aquella pelinegra que se encontraba con ellos hace unos momentos.

- ¿Eh?...

...

...

...

...

- **!QUEEEEE!**…-

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

En una habitación se encontraban dos jovenes de aproximadamente 17 años se encontraban sentados en una mesa tomando el té en silencio.

-Así que no les has dicho quien soy en realidad ¿he?.-

-Mm... no he encontrado la forma de contarcelos eso es todo.-

-Mm.. tengo entendido que van a participar en el torneo que promociona la empresa ¿estoy en lo correcto?.- decia aquella dulce voz mientras daba un sorbo del té que sostenia en sus manos

-Kou, nos ha comentado del torneo pero aun no hemos decidido nada aun.-

-Mm... interesante. Que te parece si hacemos un trato.-

-¿Que clase de trato?.- dijo una voz ronca y varonil, mientras a aquella persona a su lado le salia una media sonrisa de triunfo

-Que te parece si ustedes no llegan a ganar el torneo y no alcanzan a alguno de los tres primeros lugares, tendrás que decirles a todos quien soy yo en realidad y seras un día entero mi esclavo mientras vistes de maid.-

-Mm... pero si nosotros llegamos a ganar tendrás que contarme ¿porque razón te fuiste sin decirme nada?.- decía el joven mientras en su cara se asomaba una media sonrisa, mientras veía como su acompañante borraba su sonrisa burlona y se ponía seria y tensa.

-Solo te diré eso si logras ganar el primer lugar en el torneo.-

-Claro.-

-Mm... **(**suspiro**)** esta bien, entonces ¿trato?.- decía la joven cambiando su semblante serio a uno alegre y estiraba su mano hacia aquella persona que se encontraba enfrente de él

-Trato.- dijo el joven estrechando su mano con la de su acompañante, así sellando aquel trato que cambiaría sus vidas.

(**_No pienso perder ganare_ !HARU/ALEX¡**)

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo por hoy...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado mucho...

Proximo capitulo en marcha, asi que no esperaran mucho.

Gracias por poner esta novela en sus favoritos:

**CazadoraNocturna97**

**Chrome Burns**

**Shouhou- light carrier- Sendai **

Muchas gracias por leer a todos

Sayonara~~


End file.
